


Technology

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol gets up-close and personal with a modern technological marvel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a drabble I wrote for the "technology" prompt at The Delphic Expanse. Word count may be a little off--variances in what counts as a "word."

T'Pol stared incredulously at the oblong object she held cradled in both hands. â€œThe power cell goes...?â€

Trip took it from her, upended it, and twisted off the hard plastic end. â€œRight there.â€ Replacing the cap, he twisted one dial, then another. â€œVariable speeds...five different pulse settings. Don't ya love technology!â€ He handed it back to her with a smug grin.

T'Pol eyed it dubiously, reluctantly taking it back with a mixture of fascination and disgust. â€œAnd I place it...?â€

â€œYup. You'll love it. Promise.â€

She turned smoldering hazel eyes on him. â€œShow me.â€


End file.
